tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavagga 7.1
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Seventh Khandaka >> 7.1 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA SEVENTH KHANDHAKA (THE KATHINA CEREMONIES) Chapter-1. 1. Now at that time the Lord Buddha was staying at Savatthi, in the Jetavana, Anathapindika's Grove. And at that time about thirty Patheyyaka Bhikkhus, who were all dwellers in the forest, all living on alms, all dressed in rags from the dust heap, all having only three robes each, when they were on the way to Savatthi to visit the Lord Buddha, at the time when the period for entering upon vassa(rains) was at hand, were unable to reach Savatthi in time to spend the vassa(rains) there, and stayed at Saketa on the way for the Vassa. And they spent the period of vassa(rains) in discomfort, thinking, 'Our Lord Buddha is staying near us, six leagues from here, and we are not able to visit the Lord Buddha.' And when, after three months, those Bhikkhus had completed their vassa(rains) residence, and had held their Pavarana, they went on to the place where the Lord Buddha was, at Savatthi, in the Jetavana, Anathapindika's Grove, while the rain was falling, and the waters were gathering, and the swamps were forming, and their robes were all drenched, and they were weary. And when they had arrived, they saluted the Lord Buddha, and took their seats on one side. 2. Now it is the custom of the Great Buddhas to greet kindly Bhikkhus who have just arrived. And the Lord Buddha said to those Bhikkhus: Do things go well with you, O Bhikkhus? Do you get enough to support yourselves with? Have you kept vassa(rains) well, in unity, and in concord, and without quarrel, and have you not suffered from want of food?' 'Things go well with us, Lord; we get enough to support ourselves with, Lord; we have kept Vassa, Lord, in unity, and in concord, and without quarrel, and have not suffered from want of food. When we were on our way, Lord, about thirty Patheyyaka Bhikkhus, to Savatthi to visit the Lord Buddha, we were unable to reach Savatthi in time (&c., as in §-1, down to:). And when, after three months, Lord, we had completed our vassa(rains) residence, and had held our Pavarana, we have made our way, while the rain was falling, and the waters were gathering, and the swamps were forming; and our robes were all drenched; and we have become weary.' 3. Then the Lord Buddha in that connection, having delivered a dhamma discourse, addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus, that the Kathina ceremony shall be performed by Bhikkhus when they have completed their Vassa. And five things are allowable to you, O Bhikkhus, after the Kathina ceremony has been held--going for alms to the houses of people who have not invited you, going for alms without wearing the usual set of three robes, going for alms in a body of four or more, possessing as many robes as are wanted, and whatever number of robes shall have come to hand, that shall belong to them (that is, to the Bhikkhus entitled, by residence and otherwise, to share in the distribution ). 'And thus, O Bhikkhus, is the Kathina to be dedicated. 4. 'Let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti(motion) before the Sangha: "This Kathina-cloth has become the property of the Sangha. If the Sangha is ready, let the Sangha hand over the Kathina-cloth to such and such a Bhikkhu to spread out the Kathina. This is the natti. Let the Sangha, reverend Sirs, hear me. This Kathina-cloth has become the property of the Sangha. The Sangha hands it over to such and such a Bhikkhu to spread out the Kathina. If the Sangha approves of the handing over of the Kathina to such and such a Bhikkhu for spreading it out, let it remain silent. The Sangha approves of that. Therefore does it remain silent. Thus I understand." 5. 'Now thus, O Bhikkhus, has the Kathina ceremony been duly held; and thus has it not been duly held. When, O Bhikkhus, has it not been duly held?' The Kathina ceremony has not been duly held when the stuff has only been marked (for the purposes of measurement): when it has only been washed: when it has only been calculated (to see how many robes it will make): when it has only been cut out: when it has only been pieced together: when it has only been sewn in lengths: when it has only been marked:when it has only been made strong (in the seams): when it has only been strengthened by a braid or by a binding along the back, or by being doubled in parts: when it has only been put into the dye: when the decision (by the presiding Bhikkhu, as to which robes he will take for himself) has been made (but not been carried out): when there has been talk (about the merit acquired by presenting the Sangha with cloth, and the donor has been induced by that to show his liberality): when the gift is only a temporary one: when the ceremony has been postponed : when the ceremony has had to be abandoned (because it has lasted through the night): when the ceremony has fallen through (from other causes): when (in the formal choice by the presiding Bhikkhu) the upper robes have been left out, or the under robes, or the waist-cloths: when any one of the five parts of the robe have been omitted in the cutting out: when the ceremony has been presided over by more than one Bhikkhu. And even when the Kathina ceremony has (otherwise) been normally performed, if (the Sangha) ratifying the distribution, be other than the (whole Sangha) dwelling within the boundary, then also the Kathina ceremony has not been duly held. 'In these cases, O Bhikkhus, the Kathina ceremony has not been duly held. 6. 'And when, O Bhikkhus, has the Kathina ceremony been duly held?' 'When the robes have been made out of new cotton-cloth, or as good as new, or out of cloth, or out of (rags) taken from the dust-heap, or out of odd bits picked up in the bazaar: when the decision (by the presiding Bhikkhu as to which robes he will take for himself) has not (merely) been made (but carried out): when there has been no talk about (the merit acquired by offering a Kathina): when the gift is not merely a temporary one: when the ceremony has not been postponed: when it has not been necessary to abandon the ceremony: when the ceremony has not fallen through: when (in the choice made by the presiding Bhikkhu) the upper robes have not been left out, nor the under robes, nor the waist-cloths: when not one of the five parts of the robe have been omitted in the cutting out: when (the ceremony has been presided over) by one Bhikkhu. And also when, after the Kathina ceremony has been (otherwise) normally performed, the ratification has been given by the (whole Sangha) dwelling within the boundary. 'In these cases, O Bhikkhus, the Kathina ceremony has been duly held.'